A Tail of Two Lovers
by Looneyman1933
Summary: Sequel to 'The Mane Problem'. Two and a half years since the week that few remember, a certain pony meets a certain lion in the woods. In another side of town, a certain braggart raises a figure from the dead. And all are surprised with what they find
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If you have heard of it before reading my stories, it isn't mine, since My Little Pony and Lion king belong to Hasbro and Disney respectively. Anything else belongs to me.**

"_We all know how it ends... You followed her back to our village"_

_-_Ranjan, _The Jungle Book 2_

__Mkuu opened his eyes. He still felt the pain in his neck from when his throat was slit. He looked around and saw a zebra. Its body structure was not that of one he saw at home in Africa. Familiar, somehow, but different.

Mkuu looked up at the ceiling and reasoned he had to be in one of two places. He began to count up all the good things in life he had done with all the bad things. He started silently debating whether the incident with Jim and the snake was either good or bad (they had saved the entire northern side of Africa) when the zebra started talking to him.

"Ah, now awake are you

Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah," Mkuu said "Am I in the good place or the bad place?"

The zebra chuckled.

"I will tell you the answer that you strive,

Your in this world where you're still alive."

"Isn't that kind of impossible?"

"If a moment longer I had took,

I would have to put on a grave look."

Mkuu nodded.

"I believe I answered all questions with you,

Is that not right Mkuu?"

The lion sat up quickly when he heard his name. His body then realized he was too weak to support himself, and he collapsed back down.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"With a certain mandrill, I am friend,

Messages to each other, we send"

Zecora's speech pattern at that point made him think of the little green creature in the Pride Lands that always talked funny. He then nodded, knowing that if Rafiki was involved, it didn't have to make sense.

"A warning you should listen to, dear

Do not leave the forest or you will cause fear."

Mkuu nodded again.

"I don't even know why I'm here." he said.

"Wait a while, and if you do

Maybe the answer will come to you."

And two and a half years later, it did...

**A/N: a new story! It won't be a disaster this time, Pinkie Promise! I'm also thinking of making this a musical! *dodges shoe* Who threw that? I haven't even made up my mind yet! Anyways, review or I will... Eat cake! Yeah! Lots and lots of cake! And you can't have any!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_'Cause I know everypony, and I mean everpony in Ponyville!_"

Pinkie Pie, "The Mare in the Moon/ Friendship is Magic Part 1"

_**Two and a half years later...**_

"Bye, Twi! Hey, that rhymed!" The pink mare said to her purple friend.

Pinkie started heading home, to Sugar Cube Corner, when Zecora approached her.

"Hello, Pinkie, glad I came your way,

were you planning on going to Everfree today?"

"Everfree?" Pinkie repeated. "Why would I go to the Everfree?"

"Just a feeling in my bones," Zecora said, "Not true, as you have shown."

"Yeah..." Pinkie said, the thought still clinging on to her.

"Well, beware if you do go, for another creature you shall meet, that is surely so."

Zecora walked away. Unfortunately, That thought was going to cling to Pinkie's mind all day. Ater her shift at Sugar Cube Corner was over, She went to her room to talk to her pet alligator, Gummy.

"Do you think I should go to the Everfree today?" She asked the toothless reptile.

The alligator simply blinked in response, not being able to speak.

"Well, that is a good point but-" Pinkie was cut off by her own body shuddering. It was a rather big shudder, and it moved all of the room.

Pinkie was surprised she had gotten that shudder. It was a part of her 'Pinkie Sense', a weird quality nopony could explain that allowed her to predict the future based on random parts of her body moving or feeling weird.

This shudder, however, meant something was going to happen, something she would never expect.

And whatever it was was happening in the _Everfree Forest!_

Pinkie ran out the door as fast as she could. If she had gotten out a mere second later, this story would not be worth telling, as nothing would have happened.

Timberwolves are creatures that can only be described as wolves made of wood. They are carnivores that usually eat whatever food they can get their paws on. They also reside in the Everfree forest. The worst time of year to be out is the same time as them.

Unfortunately, Pinkie did not know a thing about timberwolves, and was met with shock at how the very first thing she saw was a pack (As timberwolves rarely travel alone.) Pinkie was sure timberwolves only came out at night, and while this was mostly true, if the chance for a good meal was near them, they wouldn't pass up the opportunity no matter what the time of day.

Pinkie was a little scared, but quickly pulled out her party cannon from who knows where, and aimed it at the timberwolves. Unfortunately, Timberwolves are rather immune to confetti and wind, unlike changelings, who are light, while timberwolves are strong and heavy.

Pinkie was _really_ scared now. And that is saying something, as Pinkie is a rather brave pony. Before she could do anything, however, a figure jumped out of the bushes. How long he might have been in the bushes. Pinkie didn't know and didn't care. She couldn't tell what or who it was, since the only light came from the timberwolves glowing figure slashed one timberwolve and kicked one behind him. He found a stick and banged it against Pinkie's party cannon, making a rather loud noise.

The sound was too loud for the timberwolves sensitive ears, and they ran away.

"Fire or pans work better, but I guess this works, too." the figure said to himself.

Pinkie was a bit confused. This voice sounded familiar, somehow, but she couldn't place who it belonged too. And Pinkie had an iron-clad memory, once something went in, it didn't come out.

"Now, I'll ask you one time, and one time only," The figure said, approaching Pinkie. Now that he was up close, Pinkie could tell exactly what he was. The tail, mane, and sharp teeth gave it away. He was no pony, but a _lion._

"What are you doing in my part of the forest?" he asked, very angrily...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_You will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!"_

(The Great and Powerful) Trixie "Boast Busters"

The blue unicorn got up on stage. She was wearing a purple hat and cloak decorated with stars, and had a pin that kept her cloak on. She had been away from Ponyville for over two years, and was rather surprised when no one shouted "There's the unicorn that caused an Ursa problem!".

Trixie lined up a couple of her stage tricks. Moving ropes and clouds, changing hair to anyone to volunteer, and the ever classic bunny out of her hat. This time, she was sure not to put her challenge of 'anything you can do, I can do better', since last time she had boasted in this town, it had gotten out of hand.

However, boasting and showstopping were two different things.

"Now, the Great and Powerful Trixie will perform a feat no one ever thought possible," Trixie stated, "She will bring a pony back from the dead!"

The crowd gasped.

Of course the trick wouldn't actually bring a pony back from the dead. It was designed to 'show a relative they have never seen, so the magician could make a relative based on mere guesses based on the person.

"Now, who will come up and see if Trixie can pull off this trick?" Trixie asked.

Nopony came up, all fearing what might happen if the living dead did come to Ponyville. Though it might end up solved in the end, most of the citizens weren't willing to risk it, and the ones that were had all been busy.

Trixie's smile faded.

"Ugh! Fine!" Trixie shouted to the ponies watching. "I'll do it without a volunteer!"

The spell was not meant to be done without a volunteer or reasonable guessing. If it was, there was no telling what could happen.

A green fire appeared around the stage, causing all the ponies to run and hide. When the fire had finished, a single lion paw on the right side outstretched, and the figure laughed evilly...

* * *

"Well?" The lion said.

Pinkie simply rolled her eyes. She had faced griffins and manticores before, and those were both part lion, so she was sure she could handle something only lion.

"I was just passing through." Pinkie admitted.

"You shouldn't be in the forest." The lion said.

"What are you? My father?" Pinkie teased.

The lion growled a bit, not liking Pinkie teasing him.

"Get out of here." He said closing up on Pinkie.

"Why does your breath smell like stinkbugs?" Pinkie asked before it hit her.

"You eat bugs!" Pinkie exclaimed, "And not ponies!"

"Congrats on figuring that out," The lion stated. He started to walk away.

"Wait!" Pinkie said, already making the party plans. "You should come to Ponyville with me!"

"Yeah, here's the thing, " The lion said "I don't like leaving the Everfree, So I don't think that I can come with you to meet your pony friends."

"Well, can I at least get your name?" Pinkie asked.

The lion sighed.

"It's Mkuu." The lion said before running off.

Pinkie made her way back to Sugar Cube Corner, already knowing this was not the last time the two would meet.

**A/N: Boy, Who could it be that Trixie summoned? Well I know I certainly can't tell you, all I ****cantell you is that it'll be...**_**Chaos**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_But Ortensia, doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"_

~Oswald, Epic Mickey 2

A pegasus fell from the sky. On a normal day in Ponyville, this wouldn't mean much. But this was obviously not an ordinary day.

The pegasus had a black mane and a gray coat. His eyes were a blue color, and he had a cutie mark of a halo above wings.

The Pegasus shook his head, and quickly discovered that he was wearing a pilot hat. The Pegasus quickly began to ponder.

"My eyes feel blue now..." He said. "And I think I'm a pony."

He looked at his body and fond it that he was, in fact, a pony.

"Well, what would I be sent down here again for?" He asked himself "Is someone feeling their life is unimportant? Is a foal dropping out of high school and then becoming a beauty school dropout? Do I need to defeat a horrible being and save File Island? Ah well, I'll figure it out."

He then walked to the cottage he was near. He was sure that Fluttershy would help.

Pinkie Pie was a mare on a mission, she knew that much. She had to go back to the Everfree forest and meet up with Mkuu. She packed a pot and spoon, a good luck charm to keep away dragons, and a few cupcakes in case she got hungry. She headed towards the forest, not knowing what would happen, but going anyway.

Mkuu was rather bored when Spike came along. Spike came along with Peewee, a pet phoenix who he had to give back when he was little, but who returned to him when the two were both older. Spike now had a set of wings growing in, and was noticeably taller. Peewee himself became a pretty strong and majestic bird.

"So, what does he say?" Spike asked Mkuu.

Now, there were two reasons this conversation could happen. The first was that Spike and Mkuu had become friends, Spike helping Mkuu around the forest when the two were still little, telling him about the safest places to be.

Another was that Mkuu had the ability to talk to almost all animals. He never knew how or why, he just did. Ever since, either Fluttershy (Who Spike introduced him to) or Spike would come, asking about an animal problem they couldn't understand.

Mkuu had a morbid look on his face.

"He says he'll die soon." Mkuu said.

"Oh, is that all?" Spike asked "And I think he means 'rebirthing'. He probably just told you he was dying to freak you out."

Peewee simply smiled.

Mkuu laughed.

"Spike?" The two heard, and they quickly turned to see the pink coated, blue eyed mare in front of them.

"Well, this is a secret I wish I'd known." Pinkie said.

Trixie gasped at what she saw. In front of her she saw the fire and heard the laugh, and then saw who had come out.

It felt like months before she actually saw who it was, but she was rather surprised when she saw him. Him being a lion with a dark brown coat, a black mane, and green eyes. Over his left eye, he had a scar.

The lion stretched a bit before he talked.

"Did you have to wake me up so early?" He asked "I'm supposed to get a full five minutes of sleep a day. I know for a fact I haven't"

"Who are you?" Trixie asked.

The lion looked up to see this creature wasn't a monster. But... He was hungry. He leaped up towards her. Claws out and fangs ready.

Trixie used her magic to stop the lion's tail in mid-air.

"Call me Scar." The lion replied dryly

Trixie let him down, into a trapdoor in the stage.

"What was that for?" Scar asked.

"It'll take a while for Trixie to get the declawing/defanging spell from the library!"

Trixie then locked the door, making sure to poke a hole or two for Scar.

For a few hours, Scar was bored. He found a mask that covered his mouth, and the only thing it did was make have an odd feeling to destroy bats.

When Trixie returned, Scar (Not wearing the mask) was fast asleep. Trixie had to admit, he looked rather cute. Like a kitten. And maybe the other way, too. She then got an idea.

"Well," Trixie said "If Fluttershy can do it, so can I."

**A/N: No, don't expect any more Batman jokes. I'm not sure if the last one makes sense. Either way, Voila! I give you a small taste more of what is to come. Boy, Fluttershy's been mentioned a lot, huh? I wonder how big a part she'll play in the story.**


End file.
